cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zukumi
, , |regional_languages = , , , |demonym = Zukumian |government_type = |ruler = Jordan Rakola |rulertitle = Governor |govthead = Paul Gunther |govttitle = Prime Minister |offtitle = Senate Speaker |govtoff = Nimay Capsoki |formation_date = June 1, 2009 |formation_event = Founding of Grand Besaid |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = (Official) |provincial_animal = |area = 198,528 mi2 |population = 248,663,749 |ethnicity = , , , , |allies = |currency = Besaidian Shilling |literacy = 100% |time_zone = |footnotes = }} Zukumi is a state located in south eastern Grand Besaid and consists of vast webs of stretching all around the south eastern and central of Grand Besaid. Zukumi also consists of a large coastal area in the south eastern portions of Grand Besaid, mainly on the island of . This region is famous for its bizzare and history. Remaining here are many and cities, some of the oldest in the . This is hard to believe, considering how the islands and regions vary here, some are , some are dense , others are , others are mountainous, and still others are or year round. Scientists have yet to find a good explanation as to why this is, but believe it has something to do with the many currents and weather patterns that surround the region. Zukumi has an approximate land area of 198,528 mi2, and a population of 248,663,749 as recorded by the last national census. The capital of Zukumi is Uoaka. Geography Climate Islands Coast Lands Tribal Areas History Government Executive The executive branch of Zukumi is quite unique, being the only parliamentary system in the entire nation. The head of state is a Governor, while the and more prominent executive is the . The Executive Branch also consists of state departments and ministries who handle the day-to-day operations of Zukumi. The Governor is elected to terms of five years, while the Prime Minister is chosen by the Senate for a maximum term of five years. If the position of Governor becomes vacant, then the Senate chooses a replacement while the Prime Minsiter becomes acting Governor while remaining Prime Minister. Legislative The of Zukumi is responsible for creating the state's laws and policies. The Zukumian Legislature consists of a Senate and a House of Chiefs. The two houses of the legislature are collectively called the Parliament of Zukumi. Senate The Senate is the lower house of the legislature and is composed of 695 members who are elected by the people of Zukumi for maximum terms of four years. 650 Senators are elected to represent electoral districts of near-equal population, currently consisting of roughly 350,000 people each. The remaining 45 members are elected through partially closed list proportional representation. The Senate elects its own speaker and other officers. The membership of the Senate is used to determine the Prime Minister, and subsequently, the ministers and department heads of the state. The Governor can dissolve the Senate and call for new elections on the request of the Prime Minister, the Senate, or if he believes that there is no clear governing faction. House of Chiefs The House of Chiefs is the upper house of the legislature and is composed of 119 members. One hundred members are mayors or chiefs chosen through allotment from the various tribes and municipalities around the state. Ten members are chiefs or mayors of tribes or towns elected by the entire state through plurality voting. Six members are chiefs or mayors appointed by the Governor on the advice of the Prime Minister. The remaining three members are chiefs or mayors appointed by the Governor on the advice of the opposition party’s leader in the Senate. Every member of the House of Chiefs serves a term of four years, and upon their election or appointment to the House of Chiefs, members receive the title of chief if they did not already possess it. The House of Chiefs is much weaker than the Senate, and can be overruled by a simple three-fifths vote of the Senate. The House of Chiefs also cannot vote on bills concerning money or the budget, or motions dealing with the prime minister or other state appointments. As well, the House of Chiefs traditionally doesn't flat out veto bills, rather, they usually delay the bill and send a list of grievences to the Senate about the bill. Judicial The judicial branch of Zukumi is responsible for the interpretation and review of laws passed by the Tesuman Legislature. The judicial branch of Zukumi consists of three main types of courts- the Supreme Court, regional courts, and local courts. However, other, more specialized, types of courts exist within the state’s judicial structure such as small claims court, tribal court and traffic court. Electors The Electorate of Zukumi consists of all citizens of Zukumi who are at least eighteen years old. The electorate has the power of , , and . The electorate also holds the powers to amend the state constitution.